


MysteryManS33ksPet (This is literally the most disgusting name ever I'm so sorry, the story is better then this, I promise)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Butterflies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Napping, Online Dating, Pasta, Smut, Unconsciousness, Undressing, Using the safe word, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vegan vampires, mentions of ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: If you are lazy like me and you're just here for the smut the smut is in chapter 4 and chapter 6 so far (They are just called SMUT if you go up into the chapters, chapter 3 tho is foreplay) ;) Update: There's smut in chapter 7, a warning for a menstruation kink





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since you had come to terms with the fact that you were a "monster fucker", well kind of at least. Not many "monsters" turned you on but you had a weak spot for vampires. There was just something about them that was mesmerizing, their perfect pale skin, their beautiful long nails, their hair, their style and most importantly their fangs. The fangs were your favorite part of them, they could nip at you and bite you but they could also feed off you and/or turn you. After looking up countless sites on the internet dedicated to "monster fuckers" you finally found something that fit your turn ons. 

You found an Italian man that claimed to be a vampire. Did you believe him? Not really. Even though you'd want nothing more then to be attacked by a vampire you still didn't fully believe in them, they were a fairy-tail as they say. You and that Italian man had been chatting for quite a while now, talking about everything and nothing even roleplaying together. You started to like him more and more as the two of you spoke, you'd share pictures of yourself but none were nudes, your pictures were fairly PG13, just normal selfies, maybe showing a bit of a cleavage or your neck bared. 

The neck pictures were a strange request but you didn't really care much since it was all a part of the vampire part he's playing. Eventually you guys wanted to meet each other, for coffee or something but he always made up excuses, seemed distant and acted like he didn't want to meet you. This made you doubt the relationship you had with him and you told him that one night after a bottle or two of wine. 

**These are extremely cringey usernames I'm giving you guys so bare with me, Vamp!Whore666 is you and this does not represent you in any way, I could've named you Raven the acid bath princess of the darkness but I'm nice like this lol, Copia is MysteryManS33ksPet which is written with two 3s that are supposed to look like two es so MysteryManSeeksPet, ok bye.**

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** Hey asshole, you up?

 

 **MysteryManS33ksPet:** I'm always up at this time, you know I'm nocturnal. Are you alright?

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** I'm alright, are you? You never want to meet me do you? You think I'm ugly don't you?

 

 **MysteryManS33ksPet:** I'm fine, of course I want to meet you and you are not ugly, you're one of the most beautiful women I've met! Well from the pictures at least...

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** Well there still must be something wrong with you, you refuse to send me pictures of yourself, I only get pics of your fake fangs and that's it. You never want to meet up when I've planned something, you aren't real are you? This is a fake account isn't it?

 

This time you actually exit the browser, he can wait for a few hours. You get up from your bed to put on some music before opening up your window a bit, just so you won't overheat. You dim the lights a bit before grabbing a towel to spread out on your bed, after that you get into bed. With your big dildo in hand, lube and your vibrator you notice the butterfly, fly into your room. For some odd reason there would always be a butterfly in your room when you pleasured yourself, always sitting in the same spot and would fly away after you've finished. It started appearing after you found that Italian man. 

After putting a few pillows behind you, you lay down and watch as the butterfly flies around your room a bit before landing smoothly on a book on your nightstand. Just a measly unimportant butterfly. You pay no attention to it as you start stretching yourself open, warming yourself up with your vibrator.

_You imagine the vampire creep up behind you and breathe down your neck. The vampire pushes you firmly against the wall, tearing your blouse open to expose your neck, and bra of course. The vampire breathes warmly on your neck again as they grab a fist full of your hair to pull your head to the side to expose your neck. You pull them against you as they start kissing and licking your neck before finally biting down on it._

That is when your first orgasm hits you, leaving you a dripping, quivering mess. 

As you catch your breath you slowly ease the dildo into you, gasping at the size of it like you do every time it enters you, as if you were being impaled by a real cock on a real man.

_The vampire feeds on you and as they do they use their free hand, which isn't tangled in your hair to slide into your pants. You're knees grow weak and they put their knee against the wall to hold you up while they work on you._

Being completely helpless while a vampire feeds on you was one of your biggest turn ons and especially if the vampire was pleasuring you while they _do it_  It's not like they can get erections, or can they? You wail as the next orgasm crashes through you, your pussy quivering and hugging the dildo as waves of pleasure shoot through you. 

After giving yourself a few more orgasms you finally decide to go and clean up before going to sleep. On your way back to your bed you notice that the butterfly was gone. It must've found it's way out. Before you fall asleep though you check if he has sent you a message, and he had.

 

 **MysteryManS33ksPet:** Fine, I'm coming clean. As I have told you many times before I *am* a vampire, like and actual living breathing vampire, I'm not really living but I assume you know what I mean but my point is that even though we've been chatting for what feels like ages, I feel like I've known you for years but even though we have only known each other for a month or so I am afraid that you will reject me for who I really am so I just do not want to loose this relationship we have here. My dear, I am for the first time asking you if you'd like to meet me for a date at a place of your choice. Sweet dreams my pretty ~ Copia

 

You were actually shocked at the message, not that he is saying that he's a vampire because you already knew that whole I'm a vampire deal but the fact that he does want to meet you and for the first time he ended his message on what you assume was his name. You replied with a simple *Fine, I'll get back to you tomorrow* before crashing for the night.

_At an unknown location at a similar time Copia cums hard into his hand, groaning_

He was the mystery man, he was an actual vampire and he was the _butterfly._

 _In Slavic lore the soul takes the shape of a butterfly when it leaves the body. Not only during death, but also during sleep, and out of body experiences_  

So when Copia chooses to fall asleep he can spy on his little pet as a butterfly. How is he masturbating in his sleep, how is he masturbating in general? Aren't vampires dead and don't have blood circulation? Well Slavic vampires do. He also has sexsomnia.

_Sleep sex or sexsomnia is a form of non-rapid eye movement (NREM) parasomnia, similar to sleepwalking, that causes people to engage in sexual acts such as masturbation and many other things during sleep._

So in conclusion, Copia will go to sleep and spy on his little lady while she pleasures herself as he pleasures himself. Some weird form of voyerism, right? 

So every time the butterfly appears, _Copia is watching._

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** Alright I've thought this through and I would like to invite you over for dinner, tonight if you are available. Wait... I'm not sure how I forget that you are nocturnal every time we speak but oh well, just get back to me when you've gotten this message

 

You go on about your day and late in the afternoon you go shopping. You buy everything you must need for a pasta dish, remembering not to buy garlic bread, as for the wine, you had a old kind at home that you'd offer him. You take your time setting up everything, vacuuming the floor, setting the table with your finest dishes, wine glasses and silver wear. For some reason you felt like everything had to be perfect. After everything except you and dinner were ready you find it to be the perfect time to check if he had answered your message. And he did. 

 

 **MysteryManS33ksPet:** Good evening darling, I am available when ever you are and I can sense that you've already started preparing our date

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** Evening, you sensed right, I have finished preparing everything except myself and dinner so you are free to come by in about 25 minutes or so, here's my address: ~

 

You wait for him to text you back and he is surprisingly quick. 

 

 **MysteryManS33ksPet:** That sounds lovely my dear, I'll be there soon ;)

 

 **Vamp!Whore666:** Haha okay :*


	2. Chapter 2

You wonder what you had gotten yourself into, you might be inviting a serial killer to your house and you wouldn't even know it. You said "fuck it" to yourself and you went to fix yourself up. Took a shower, did your hair, put on makeup and then finally you put on your fancy dress, were you overdressed? Not if this guy is actually who he says he is because he'd be considered overdressed because of his fashion style. You start dinner after your shower, you had thankfully started preparing the ingredients so all that had to be done was to cook them. You kept tasting the sauce and having a sip of your wine glass just to ease your nerves a little bit but you ended up almost finishing half of the bottle. You stop yourself but as soon as you do the doorbell rings. You fix yourself up a tiny bit before getting the door. 

With a deep inhale and a slow exhale you open the door to reveal a gothic looking man wearing skin tight suit, sunglasses and a hat, and... and _a cape?_ He was wearing a fucking cape. You lock eyes with him for a moment, or at least you think you do but he's wearing sunglasses so you don't really see them. After a few moments of silence you invite him inside and he seemed extremely relieved that you did. "Thank you very much" He says as he stumbles in awkwardly and you close the door behind him. "Can I take your uh- cape?" You ask him and he nods at you as he hands you his cape. "Thank you" He says again as you put his cape away. 

"I feel like I should hug you or shake your hand at least" You say turning around to face him, his hat and sunglasses putting you off a bit, you feel like he is in hidden whereas you are exposed as you'd put it, not wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Well we can do what ever we want" He says before chuckling and as if on queue, he removes his hat and sunglasses revealing slicked back hair, black circles around his eyes, black upper lip and a mustache.  

You feel that familiar warmth in your nether regions and you turn around quickly, the fabric of your dress swishing as you twirl. "Lets just go and eat first, okay?" You say as you lead the way to your dining room. "I suppose you're right" He says following you to your dimly lit dining room, decorated with red and black candles, your walls were a dark purple color and you had a blood red carpet decorating your floor and a big dining table in the center and of course one of those huge chandeliers hanging above it. If someone was vampire like it was you, this is similar to what you'd imagine his house to look like. 

"Lovely little house you've got" He says as he admires all of the things you've used to accesorize your house with. "Thank you" You say as you motion for him to sit and he does. "As you can see I've started drinking already" You say winking at him while presenting the wine bottle to him. He chuckles at your goofyness and sits down. You walk over to him with the bottle and proceed to pour him a glass and you can feel him watch you intently. 

"You like what you see?" You ask him jokingly as you bump his shoulder and he just looks up at you and nods. "Yes, very much actually" He says, his eyes sparkling as he smiles up at you. You notice his mismatched eyes for the first time and you feel yourself blush a deep crimson making you turn around again and put the bottle on the table. "Well I like what I see too actually" You choke out as you start putting pasta on his dish. 

You still feel his stare on you which all of a sudden makes you quite wet again so you rub your thighs together a bit, hoping he wouldn't notice, but there's no way he wouldn't have noticed, he never took his eyes off you. "Here you go" You say turning to face him and putting the dish in front of him. "Thank you, it may smell good but it doesn't smell as delicious as you my dear" He says before giving you the sweetest half smile you've ever seen. You want to squeak but you decide against it as you blush even more and you turn around to put pasta on your own dish. 

"Thank you, I guess I could say the same about you" You tell him as your face burns. You luckily can't see it but when Copia sees all that blood spreading underneath your cheeks like that his cock starts twitching, thank Satan for this table. You hear him chuckle lightly as you have a seat with your dish before finishing what's left in your glass, instantly pouring yourself another. 

You start eating to avoid conversation until you've found something to talk about. "So-" You start as you chew on your pasta, watching him look up from his pasta. "You keep telling me you are a real vampire, I want you to prove it" You say giggling before having some more pasta. "Don't you think it's too early for that?" Copia asks, smirking as he continues to play with his pasta. 

"A stubborn one? Well I guess I'll have to play your game then" You say after swallowing the pasta you had in your mouth before having some more whereas Copia hasn't tasted his yet. "Are you not going to eat that? Is it that bad?" You ask him shocked as people have always complimented you on your cooking. 

Copia raises his eyebrow at you and you nod at him eagerly. "Right right, you're a vampire and you don't eat" You say having a sip of your wine. "That's right my dear" He says and you feel like he's getting slightly pissed off by your forwardness. "Well I think we've done the introduction a long time ago, so that's why I think we'd discuss something a little more personal" You tell him before having some more pasta. "We can discuss what ever you'd like my pretty" Copia says smirking as he drops his fork to cross his arms over his chest, his clawed hand grabbing his bicep. (Well not claws really, but like very beautiful natural nails that have been filed to an oval shape) 


	3. Chapter 3

"I want you to prove to me that you are a vampire" You tell him quickly, the words rolling of off your tongue like you've been practicing this sentence for a hundred years. "As you wish but I think we should move somewhere a bit more comfortable, your couch for example" Copia says tilting his chair a bit backwards. "Good idea" You say standing up from your chair, taking the wine glass into your hand before walking over to your couch. 

Copia is up from his chair in an instant and follows you to your couch swiftly. You are too fixated on trying to prove him wrong that you don't notice his bulge, that gets even more prominent when he sits down with you. You remove your shoes and you watch Copia do the same. "Come on, prove it" You say egging him on as you fix your dress a bit as you put your feet up into the couch while resting against the armrest. Copia crosses his feet and arms and turns to look at you, clenching his jaw a bit. 

"Well, look at my nails for example, they don't seem odd to you?" Copia asks you reaching his hand towards you, showing you his beautiful nails. "Anyone can have nails like that, what about your fangs are they real?" You ask as he retreats his hand. "My fangs are very much real" Copia says giving you a toothy smile, but there were no fangs, not until they suddenly grow...

"What kind of a magic trick is that?" You ask him laughing and you see him clench his fists, his nails nearly puncturing his own palms, he is getting rather frustrated because he can't convince you as he doesn't really want to feed on you. "It's no trick, they are very real, you can touch them if you'd like" Copia says scooting closer to you. You look at him sceptic but since he is offering you to touch his teeth you can't refuse. 

Copia brings his legs up to the couch and gets on his knees to lean over you sort of while keeping his hands on the couch before opening up his mouth. You look up at his eyes and then at his mouth, bringing your hand up to his mouth and sticking one finger out to touch his teeth. "You promise you won't bite my finger?" You ask him as you pull away a bit. "I can't make that promise" Copia says closing his mouth partially to speak before opening it up again. You pout at him before poking his fang with your index finger, softly at first but then you kind of grab it with your thumb and index finger trying to move it or pull it out. 

"What the-?" You whisper as the fang won't budge and quickly remove your finger from his mouth. "You're real?" You ask him even though he has told you like a million times while feeling that warmth between your legs again and this time the feeling doesn't go away, it's just there making you rub your thighs together. You hitch a breath as he simply closes his mouth to watch you. 

"You can't possible be real, those fangs are glued on, right?" You ask him as the warmth is not even close of going away. "I am as real as they can be" He says tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear making you close your eyes on reflex but you open them quickly as you realize what you just did. "You're scared aren't you? This is why I didn't want to meet up with you, now you are scared of me and you'll report me to the government too won't you?" He asks almost sadly as he sits back and shifts his gaze. "Of course I'm afraid, you're a fucking vampire" You breathe out in disbelief not understanding how or why _he_ is in shock. 

"I should go" Copia says quickly as he proceeds to stand up from the couch. "Nononoo!" You say quickly, leaning forward and grabbing his arm, making him plop back down on the couch. "I invited you over to dinner and you didn't eat what I cooked so you must have _me_ as your dinner" You say bearing your neck on emphasis making Copia gape and his clothed erection twitch again. 

Copia notices your slightly ragged breath and how your veins pulsate underneath your skin, he could see your blood circulation. Your veins of course aren't bursting through your body or anything it's just Copia's extra vampire vision, detecting where the best place where to bite you. "No I can't have you, I haven't fed on a human in a long time" Copia says staring at your neck. 

"Don't you want to?" You ask him as you return your neck to the normal position. "I want nothing more then to sink my fangs into you but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself from draining you" Copia says guiltily, shifting his gaze again. "Well my life kind of sucks right now so I wouldn't mind giving you my life" You say pressing yourself against his side and for the first time you notice his erection and you watch it twitch in anticipation at your words. 

"I thought vampires couldn't get erections" You say in confusion as you keep yourself pressed to him, glancing down at his erection. "Well I'm not like the other vampires" Copia says rubbing his thighs together a bit before crossing his legs. "So we could actually fuck, like right here, right now?" You ask him seductively as you watch his cock twitch again. "If you want we can, yes" Copia says quietly, not really believing what he is being offered. 

"Look at me" You order him and he is quick to turn his head to meet your gaze. "I want you to have your way with me, however you'd like but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drain me but if you do I wouldn't blame you" You tell him confidently and you watch him open his mouth a bit but closes it again, as if he didn't know what he should say next. "I am going to make you chase me to my bedroom and then you will take me and I will be scared and I will love every second off it and then you will feed on me and we will both cum together" You tell him getting yourself more and more aroused just by telling him what you want. 

"Okay, you will have to choose a safe word though because I want you to be able to end this scene if I am being to rough with you but I know all too well about how you want to be fucked" Copia says wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Garlic, that's the safe word. Wait- what do you mean by that? Have you been watching me?" You ask him as you sit back against the armrest a bit weirded out. 

"Like I told you before I am not like other vampires, I can appear as a butterfly and watch people while I sleep. You seriously didn't question why there was a fucking butterfly on your nightstand every time you pleasured yourself?" Copia asks you achingly hard. "That was you? You saw me do all of those things" You say covering your face as you feel your face burn. "Heard me say all of those things" You say as you feel the wetness between your legs again, your dripping and your panties were ruined. "I saw and heard all of them dearie" Copia says growling as he turns to you, his eyes sparkling and his fangs more prominent. 


	4. SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

"Shall we start?" Copia asks as he shifts in his seat as if he were to grab you but you are quick to jump off the couch. Copia smirks as you turn and run up to your room. Copia gives you a tiny headstart as he fixes his hair a bit and mustache before using his inhuman speed to catch you in an instant. You squeak as he catches you and pushes you up against the wall.

"Are you afraid of me?" Copia asks you as he pushes you into the wall with his own body, making you writhe in front of him as you feel his erection poking you. "You nod at him eagerly, closing your eyes as he leans in to sniff you, pulling the fabric away from your neck to smell and lick your neck.

"You look... delicious" Copia says in between licks and you could already feel your slick run down your legs. "May I feed on you little one? It'll only hurt a little bit" Copia says, licking and kissing your neck before finally sucking a hickey to your neck, you jump as you feel his fang slightly graze your skin but as a result of you jumping one of them pokes you so hard it draws blood making Copia groan with need. 

"Baby girl, you will be covered in your own blood and it will hurt more if you won't stay still" Copia says before licking up the beads of blood, savoring your taste. You hitch a breath as your hands go to work on his erection, palming him through his pants to distract him. And it works. Copia has gotten himself so worked up there with you he instantly loosens the grip on you and pulls back as you stroke him. 

You use the new found opportunity to slip past him and bolt into your room. Copia isn't far behind you though but he manages to catch you in mid run and let you both fall onto the bed. You gasp in surprise at this as this only happened for a split second. "Yes my dear, you are going to stay right here or else I will have to tie you up" Copia says moving himself so he can rummage through your nightstand drawer. 

You whimper as you watch him take out your favorite vibrator. "My darling girl, you will feel so good" Copia says putting he vibrator on the bed with you and lifting up the skirt of your dress. You let him and actually help him by holding onto the fabric. "Would you look at that" Copia says as he notices how wet you are, you were dripping through your god damn panties, they were soaked for fucks sake. You whine again as you lay back so you wouldn't have to look at his face. 

"Sweet Lucifer in hell, we'll have to remove your clothes" Copia says as he starts unbuttoning his jacket and pants. You take that as your queue to raise yourself up again and turn your back to him so he can unzip your dress. Copia is more then happy to do that, breathing warmly on your neck as he does, helping you slip it off your shoulders. Discarding your clothes on the floor while Copia does the same, taking your time with your panties, letting Copia see exactly how wet you really are. Copia groans as he watches you while removing his shirt.

"You look... delicious" Copia says in awe, forgetting all about the rp the two of you've got going on as he removes his pants and socks, he wasn't wearing any underwear. "I could say the same thing to you" You say as you lean against his side but in a split second you are on your back and Copia is on top of you, holding your neck firmly. You are surprised by his doing and he makes sure you can feel all of his weight on you as he straddles you. You whine underneath him and he leans down, letting his pelvis and torso lean on you, bringing his face close to your neck to lick it again. You try to wiggle in his grasp but he does his best to push you further down into the mattress while holding you down. 

"Remember what I told you earlier, it will hurt more if you move" Copia says in between licks and you stop your wiggling, your ragged breathing and the drumming of your heart egging him on. He stops his licking and removes his hand from your neck and instead places them on the mattress on each side of your head. He sucks another hickey to your neck as he brings one of his hands to rest on your neck, not squeezing it but pressing down on it gently while he drinks in your emotions as you lay there completely helpless. 

"I can feel how fast your pulse is, how hard your little heart is beating... are you afraid?" Copia asks you huskily and you whine at his words, grinding your hips upwards to meet his. "Yeah" You breathe out to answer him and he smells you again. "Are you ready my darling?" Copia asks and you whine again as you close your eyes, letting him know he can continue. You feel him smirk against your neck as he brings his hand that was on your neck to your crotch, glazing his fingers with your cum. You whine again but this time Copia shushes you as he starts rubbing you, making you grind into his hand before you are startled by a piercing pain in your neck. 

You moan at the pain mixed with pleasure and you actually hear Copia groan too as he feeds on you, making you see stars. You feel so helpless that you just lay there, grinding against him occasionally, making him groan each time. You feel blissful but weak and you are deciding against it in your head if you should use the safe word or not but you decide to just give in, he can take your life if he pleases. 

Copia however has never tasted something so sweet and he'd love to drain you right then and there but he decides against it because if he drains you he won't be able to taste you ever again so if he stops now he can always come back for more. And that is what he does, he stops, he licks the holes he made to heal them partially, only enough to close them. 

Your eyelids feel extremely heavy from the loss of blood and you struggle to open them when you feel him lick your neck. "Are you still with me?" Copia asks as he licks his lips, sitting up before stroking the side of your face. You moan it his words, to weak to do any more. "Do you feel alright to continue?" Copia asks you, actually afraid that he had taken too much from you.

You hum softly, letting him know that you were ready for more. "I promise to go slow, just until you can move yourself" Copia says leaning down to kiss your forehead. The only sounds you can make are soft moans, hums and whines but as Copia kisses his way down to your pussy they get louder. Your mind was a haze but you were perfectly aware of what was going on and you loved every second of it. 

Copia starts by spreading your legs as he goes down your body before leaning down to nip at your thighs, kissing them and licking them too. Copia teases you some more and even though you can't open your eyes all the way your fingers start moving, just a little bit, grabbing at your sheets as Copia continues to tease you. When you let out a stronger whine Copia thinks it's time to start working on your most special part.

When he starts licking, sucking and nibbling on your clit you notice that you are grabbing the sheets hard and realize that you can now open your eyes, so you do. Opening up your eyes you look down on Copia who just concentrates on pleasing you with his eyes closed before they suddenly open and look up at you making you even more wet. Just his gaze, him looking up at you when you are at your most vulnerable, it was almost enough to drive you over the edge. 

"Do you want to cum for me? You've been such a good girl, allowing this filthy vampire to suck your blood, how obedient" Copia growls before plunging his tongue into you making you gasp. "Yes, I want to cum" You say weakly, needing just a little bit more to finish. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that" Copia teases you as he licks a long lick upwards, from slit to clit. "Yes, I want to cum!" You whine and that's when he latches onto your clit and starts sucking.

You wail in pleasure as Copia takes you over the edge. (Or to heaven and back, just what ever sounds nicer) You feel your whole body tense up, the blood loss definitely having some affect on your orgasm, making it stronger and longer lasting. You come down from your high almost sobbing as you push him away, the pleasure soon turning into overstimulation. 

"My, my, that was beautiful" Copia says squeezing your thighs before moving up your body to meet your gaze. You sigh into his face and give him a weak smile that Copia answers with a kiss. A soft kiss that only lasts for a few seconds, just pressing his lips to yours and you taste yourself on his lips. "Now my sweet baby girl, would you like to change the pace a bit?" Copia asks as he pushes your thighs open with his, his erection flopping onto your mound. 

"Please" You beg, running your hands up his hairy chest, making Copia growl. "As you wish pet" Copia says grabbing your feet and throwing them over his shoulders before lining his cock up with your entrance. You whine in anticipation as you feel him at your folds, rubbing his head, slicking up his cock before starting to push inside you. You groan at the pleasure of him stretching you open, closing your eyes and grabbing the sheets. 

Copia notices your reaction and if he would allow himself to cum just from your reaction he would but he wanted to last longer, for you, so he slows down and lets you adjust. (He wouldn't even be able to cum tho, ya'know, he needs permission wink wink) He shudders as he feels you hug his cock and decides to push deeper inside you. You groan again as you throw your arm to the side to look for your vibrator. "Looking for this dear?" Copia says presenting you, your vibrator.

You shudder as you watch him turn it on while he fills you to the brim. You arch your back as he fills you and Copia lowers the vibrator to your clit, making your pussy hug him on reflex, making him groan loudly. "God baby, you feel so good" Copia says shuddering as he gently starts to gyrate his hips, sliding his cock deliciously along your walls and across your g-spot making you shiver. 

"Can you start moving" You say, snapping Copia out of his phase. "Why yes of course" Copia says as he starts thrusting ever so slowly, making you arch your back again and grab the sheets. "Mmmh, you like that? You like it when I fuck you with my big cock?" Copia asks you as he picks up the pace a bit, he's still allowing you to adjust to his cock. "Yes I love it please go faster, I need you to go faster" You beg him and you hear him growl again.

"Tell me" You hear him say sternly and you hug his cock on reflex again. "Fuck me faster with your big fat cock" You almost shout at him and that is when he pushes your thighs apart so he can rest each hand on the mattress before eventually starting to thrust harder and faster. You cry out as he starts hitting your g-spot repeatedly making you see stars before he slowly takes you over the edge again, making your legs tremble and your pussy pulsate around him. 

"God, you feel amazing darling" Copia says shuddering, he feels as if he is about to burst. "You feel fucking great too" You say as you push the vibrator off your clit, Copia gets your message and leans down to kiss you. You kiss him back and even let him lead the kiss without a fight as you feel him start to thrust again. "This time I will have to cum too, you will have to grant me access, tell me that I can cum inside you" Copia says as he puts the vibrator back. 

"Do you need fucking permission for that?" You ask him laughing before the laugh turns into a moan as he starts hitting your g-spot harder and harder. "I do, now get ready" Copia says growling and when you don't think he could go any faster he picks up the pace making you scream his name. "God damn it" Copia says as his thrusts become irregular. 

"Please, god, you have to let me cum I'm about to burst" Copia whines as he struggles to keep up with the pace he set. Just the thought of you giving him permission and him just seconds away from pumping you full of his vampire cum is almost enough to drive you over the edge. "Do you need more vibration?" Copia asks you in frustration as sweat drips from his brow while turning up the speed on the vibrator, making you get even close.

"Alright, alright, you may cum" You shout and he does, you both do actually. When you feel his hot seed fill you, that alone is enough to drive you over the edge, your pussy pulsating around his cumming cock as jolts of pleasure shoot through you. You ride out your highs together before Copia collapses on top of you, or almost, he is quick to steady himself on his arms but he does let some of his weight lay on you. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck me that was good, fucking amazing" You say as Copia rolls of off you and you turn off the vibrator. "I would but you'd have to give me an hour or two" Copia says before chuckling softly, extremely tired after his meal and this fine as fuck. "I was kidding" You say tapping his arm before trying to sit up and you fail. The immense pleasure definitely distracted you from the blood loss so you were still extremely weak. 

"Oh dear" Copia says as he sits up quickly to help you sit up. "You're still a bit weak aren't you?" Copia asks you even though he knows the answer, he can feel how extremely fast your pulse is, it did calm down a little bit after your orgasm but it was still abnormally fast. "You need water, I'm going to grab you a glass, I'll be right back" Copia says before leaving the room inhumanly fast and you just wait there. 

As Copia is away you somehow manage to prop yourself up on your elbows and have a seat against the headboard and as soon as you rest your head against it Copia is back with the glass of water. "That was fast" You say as you give him a weak smile and take in his perfect figure. Slim torso, noodle arms, thunder thighs and a perfect butt, and he was nice and hairy too, you make a mental note to compliment him on his ass later.

"How do you feel?" Copia asks you as he has a seat on the bed with you and brings the glass close to your mouth, apparently he wasn't looking for an answer. You allow him to help you drink and the water does feel very nice in your throat. "I will have to be more careful if we do this again, I have to make sure not to drink so much from you" Copia says as you have almost finished the glass.

You giggle softly, as much as this state is allowing you while Copia puts the glass on your nightstand. "Would you like to clean yourself? I know that I wouldn't want to fall asleep with cum inside of me" Copia says before laughing and you just shake your head. "That would be very nice but I'm not sure I can walk" You say as Copia takes your hand in his and suddenly he is holding you bridal style. His vampire abilities allowing him to lift any weight. 

"There is no need for walking, I will carry you to the bathroom" Copia says smiling at you before making his way into the bathroom with you. You drape your arms around his neck, enjoying the fact that you don't have to walk. Copia hums to himself as he takes in the bathroom, spotting the toilet. "You might you know, want to do your business before I wash you" Copia says as he lifts up the lid and puts you on the toilet. 

"Don't worry, I will just turn on the bathtub and leave you to it" Copia says as you do feel a bit weird about this. "Sure, what ever you say" You say as you find a hair tie on your sink to tie your hair up, you couldn't bother getting it wet now. Copia nods at you after turning on the bathtub before leaving. You do your business, wipe yourself and flush the toilet before shouting at him that you're done.

Copia is quick to come back, taking your hands and helping you stand as he helps you get into the steaming tub. You groan at the hot water surrounding you and beg him to join you. "Please, you were going to wash me anyway so you should get into the tub with me" Your whine making Copia roll his eyes and have a seat behind you in the tub. "How is the water?" Copia asks as he leans against the tub and you lean against his chest, in between his legs. 

"It's perfect" You say sighing while putting your hands on each of his hairy thighs before stroking them, backwards and forwards. "I could stay like this forever" You say leaning your head against his chest as you continue to stroke his thighs. "Mmmh, I suppose that this is quite nice" Copia says stroking your arms and then your sides. "What? You never take baths?" You ask him as you close your eyes, enjoying the rumble in his chest every time he speaks. 

"I do, but not as often as you humans, I don't produce a lot of bodily waste unless we are talking about cum, then I produce a lot of that" Copia says chuckling softly making your head bounce a bit on his chest. "Mmmh, yeah I understand" You hum as Copia wraps his hands around your stomach, just to keep his hands somewhere. "Can we talk about your ass?" You ask him out of the blue, opening up your eyes to look down at your legs in between his. 

"What about my ass?" Copia asks you, confused as ever. "It's the most perfect ass I've seen on a man and no woman can have a nicer ass then you" You say before giggling, making Copia doubt your compliment. "Are you messing with me?" Copia asks as he moves one hand up to your chest and the other one goes up to your chin to tilt your head to the side, exposing the bite mark Copia left on you. 

"I'm not I swear, it's so great that I'd eat it if you'd let me" You say in all seriousness as you feel Copia lick his mark. (I am so sorry if you're not into ass eating your man but like I don't think it's going to happen but know that you are into it in the story and I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if I decide to do an ass eating scene lol, I'm gonna continue to talk about ass eating in the next two paragraphs so you can skip them if you think it's gross, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk)

"Really?" Copia asks you, even more confused then before. "Yes and I'd love every second of it" You say proudly but you aren't sure if he's into it or not. "Well I've never had my ass eaten but if it brings me pleasure I won't turn down the offer" Copia says before chuckling softly, finding this topic weird but interesting at the same time. "That's great to know, I'd love to put some marshmallow fluff on your flower and lick it off you" You say shuddering, even though you were spent from earlier. (I tasted marshmallow fluff a few days ago and I fucking loved it, and I thought about putting it on someone's dick, pussy or ass and then eat it off mmmh)

"My flower?" Copia asks as he lets your head "fall" back into place before running his hands down your body, wrapping his hands around your stomach again. "Your asshole, dummy" You say giggling as you move your hands from his thighs to put them on top of his. "You'd put marshmallow fluff on my asshole and then lick it off?" Copia asks you, still confused as fuck and you just nod eagerly.

Copia's eyes happen to glance up towards the bathroom window and notice that the sky was a peach color, soon it would be orange color and then slowly change from yellow to blue when the sun comes all the way up. "So I was wondering, it's close to sunrise, can I stay with you?" Copia asks as he lays his head on your shoulder. "Of course!" You tell him quickly. "I'm not sending you out there, into the sun" You tell him like what he had just asked was the most normal question ever, not many people want their date to stay over after the first date. 

"Thank you sweetness" Copia says before kissing your cheek. "It's no problem really" You say smiling and patting his hands that are still on your stomach. "I'll promise to leave as soon as the sun sets" Copia says, not wanting you to worry and to be a burden. "Don't you dare do that unless you are planning to leave me and never meet me again" You tell him, pouting playfully. "Fine, I'll stay a bit after you wake up" Copia says smiling against your skin. 

After a few more minutes of conversation you both remember that you are in a bathtub and that you were in there for a reason so you guys wash each other. You cover the bathroom window with shampoo bottles so the tiniest sunshine can't hurt Copia before you drain the tub and Copia helps you dry yourself. Both of you prepare for bed and you are both surprisingly quick doing that so you are both in your bedroom in no time. 

You make sure your extremely thick curtains are closed before you turn off the lights and search for the bed. For some reason Copia is super extra and has night vision, not the cool spy kind of one but like animals have, just able to see well in darkness. Well anyway, he guides you to the bed and takes enjoyment from watching you walk around with your hands stretched out, waving them around slowly to make sure you aren't bumping into anything. 

Copia lifts up the covers when you finally make it to the bed and drapes them over the two of you as he spoons you, sliding his hand over your hip and lets it rest on your stomach again. "Do we set an alarm?" You ask him hesitantly as he tries to scoot closer to you but only gets so far. "No need, we really worked out earlier, we deserve a long day of sleep" Copia says but you had already passed out. Staying up for such a long time with a hardcore sex session and blood drinking really drained you.

Copia appreciates your comfort and your soothing breath. It had been a while he had been this close to someone, he did have internet "friends" but that never really went anywhere. You were somehow very different from all the people he had met before and he couldn't really place it but you definitely were a keeper and you filled the void in him. Copia takes a few minutes to think about how this actually happened and how lucky he was for this to happen but he too was ready to join you in dreamland.


	6. SMUT

You wake up slowly, barely even able to open your eyes and you are met by darkness. Confused by the darkness, you try blinking a few times before trying to sit up but you get nowhere. You are being pulled back down before being pulled against someone's hairy chest. It's evening and your curtains are drawn explaining the pitch darkness. "Don't go, lets sleep for a little longer" The man behind you whines before burying his face in the crease of your neck, breathing in your scent. 

"Wha-" You breathe out before faint memories of last night flood into your mind, leaving you speechless and wet. "Of course" You mutter, rubbing your face, not believing what you had gotten yourself into. "Just you know, five more minutes" Copia mutters into your neck before drifting off and you notice his morning wood pressing against your butt, that will have to wait until later. You pass out quickly, nothing is more relaxing then being spooned by a lover. (Morning wood? Owo what's this I thought it was evening? Evening wood or whatever you want to call it. Or you spooning a lover owo)

A few hours go by and you are woken up by a horn dog called Copia. He had woken up before you this time and used the time he had to admire you while you slept. "Good evening" Copia says huskily into your ear and that comment is followed by a warm hand on your already warm thigh, and this time the lamp was on so you could see. "Good evening" You say, opening up your eyes and stretching, still in this spooning position which means that as you stretched your hands outwards you stuck your butt out, pressing it against Copia's morning wood. 

Copia groans and grabs your hips to press your ass closer to his crotch. You let out a playful yelp in surprise as you straighten your body just at the feel of his hardness poking you. "You want my big fucking cock don't you?" Copia asks, growling almost into your ear and you think you were about to explode, only pornstars say that. You put a hand over your mouth, trying so hard not to burst, letting out tiny peeps as your shoulders shake.

"Are you okay?" Copia asks you, sitting up, genuinely concerned. And that is when you just let it all out, laughing as hard as you can, like nothing is more natural. "Are you making fun of my big dick energy?" Copia asks you as he rolls you onto your back, straddles your waist and pins your hands on each side of your head, leaving you completely helpless, _again_ "Will you stop? Where did you learn your pickup lines? Pornhub? What happened to the ancient vampire I fucked last night" You say laughing even harder. 

"I'm not that old but... you're gonna... let me have this... sweet little pussy of yours... rrright?" Copia asks, kissing down your body and really rolling his rs as he says the last word. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" You say breathily as you open up your legs, ready for however he wants to treat you. "Mmmmh, good girl" Copia says before swirling his tongue on your clit making you gasp and arch your back, seeking more friction but un-phased Copia just pushes your hips down onto the bed, you _will_ only take as much as he will give you.

Copia continues to tease you and when he adds his fingers into the mix you think it's time but Copia isn't nearly done yet, enjoying the sounds you make as he works you open. He continues this torture for what feels like hours, fingering you and flicking your clit but not letting you cum was driving you crazy. "When are you going to let me cum?" You ask him almost in a whisper, your lust hazed mind barely active.

"Oh does she wants to cum now?" Copia asks as if cumming wasn't his goal. "Yes!" You almost shout at him, snapping you out of whatever trance you were in. Copia lets out an evil laugh and leans down again to your pelvis before starting to finger you again. "What is that sound?" Copia asks you, stopping momentarily to speak before fingering you again to listen. "It sounds like... water" Copia says as he continues to finger you, making you arch your back and grab the sheets. 

"I wonder what will happen... if I'd start fingering your g-spot now?" Copia asks out loud as he starts tapping it, slowly but hard, making you convulse each time. "Fuck no you can't, you've been watching too much porn, you're gonna make me piss on the bed-" You say trying to stop him but he just continues, picking up the pace with each tap and before you know it you are cumming hard, your whole body convulsing as you squirt on his hand and it doesn't stop until he stops moving his hand. 

You just lay there, groaning as your whole body stiffens up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" You ask him as you finally remember how to breathe again, breathing in big gulps of air. "What, what'd I do now?" Copia asks you, removing his hand and putting his wet hand on your stomach to look over at your face. "You made me piss the bed!" You yell at him and you watch his worried face turn into laughing one, his cumstained mustache shining in the lamp light.

"This isn't piss, this is squirt, it's comes from somewhere else" Copia says before he slides his thighs under yours to spread your legs even further. "I still wet the bed, idiot" You say pouting at him and he just smirks at you and raises his eyebrow. "Well it can always be cleaned" He says as he grabs his morning wood and just straight up shoves it into you making you let out a defensive "Ah!" as you think it's gonna hurt but it doesn't.

"Oh you thought I was going to hurt you?" Copia asks you, a little bit sad as he had been nothing but a gentleman all last night. You try to make up an excuse but it just turns into a mumble and Copia responds to you with a low laugh. "I'm kidding" He says leaning down towards your face making you close your eyes and turn your head the other way as he starts thrusting. "I would never hurt you there" He says, emphasizing the last word with a hard thrust making you moan loudly. 

"No, in fact, I'd hurt your neck, fortunately for you, I fed on you last night so I have no need for more blood, not until next month at least" Copia says laughing into your face making you close your eyes even tighter. "You're so good at lubricating yourself anyway so there is no need to worry" Copia says kissing your nose making you flinch slightly before starting to thrust. "I have a few things planned today so I'll have to leave you soon" Copia says sadly as he brings his hand down to your clit. 

You pout at him and Copia just laughs at you. "I'll be back before you know it, if you want to meet me again that is" Copia says leaning down to press his lips to yours. You welcome the kiss by parting your lips and bringing your hand up to his face to keep him there all while he thrusts and rubs. "Of course I want to meet you again, god, what made you so good at sex?" You ask him after he had broken the kiss. 

"Well I have had sex with many people" Copia says as he continues thrusting making you let out all of those sinful sounds. "Wait how old are you exactly?" You ask him as he starts picking up the pace which is when you start getting closer. "I am around a 100 years old" Copia says still thrusting hard, making you groan before continuing with your interrogation. "Mmmh, and someone turned you when you were in your fifties?" You ask him as you slide your hands around his back before sliding them down to his butt. 

"That's right" Copia says closing his eyes as his thrusts become irregular. You get the hint, doesn't seem like he wants to continue with the conversation right now. Just the fact that his ass is in your hands is about to drive you over the edge. So perfectly shaped, how his cheeks fit perfectly into your hands. So soft and bouncy. "You may cum" You tell him and before you know it you are gushing around his cock, taking him with you. 

Copia grunts in surprise as he wasn't nearly as close as you but your orgasm pushed him over the edge. Copia almost collapses on top of you, his crotch pushing as far into yours as possible as jolts of pleasure shoot through him. "I haven't had this good sex in years" Copia says as you come down from your highs. "I could actually say the same thing right now" You say laughing before moving your hands up to his face to kiss him. The kiss was short and Copia rolls onto his side, breathing hard. "Fuck, that was just perfect" Copia say and you hum in reply.

After all of this you shower together before Copia watches you have breakfast. Yes he watches you eat breakfast, he insisted and said it's the least he can do. Copia thanks you for your hospitality before he eventually leaves and that leaves you empty in some way. You know you want to meet him again. 


	7. Valentine's Day with Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Menstruation kink as well as mildly dubious consent as Copia's vampiric nature peeks through. (Aka he gets a bit too aggressive and you use the safe word)

You and Copia were a perfect match and you were used to meeting him many times a month. You'd invite him over for a quick or a long fuck or for a feeding session. Nothing was more arousing then desperate Copia, breathing heavily into the phone, begging you to allow him to come over, achingly hard and ready for some blood. Those kind of calls were the best kind of calls. And when he couldn't make it for a quick fuck the butterfly would appear and you'd pleasure yourself. 

Then one day when you had just started your period and your flow was extremely heavy you hear a knock at your door. You weren't expecting anyone today so you found this strange. But nevertheless you make it to your door wearing your sweatpants and a hoodie, your comfy wear. You open up the door only to be greeted by a very fancy Copia holding balloons behind his back. 

"Happy Valentine's day baby" Copia says as he reveals the balloons, teddy bear, a wine bottle and a box of chocolates from behind his back. You look at him shocked while a cramp makes itself known, making you gasp and clench your fist. "Come in" You say gritting your teeth, even though you weren't ready for him to see you in this state, you wondered for how long it would take him to start asking you for sex. (In a very consensual way might I add and you were totally up for it, you just didn't want him to think you were disgusting, for your period. But like guess what periods are. Blood, yup, Copia's gonna have fun ;) )

"My my, why do you smell so delicious today?" Copia asks you and you could already see his erection straining against his pants. You whimper in pain before disappearing to the couch. Leaving Copia confused so he just takes his coat off and shoes before finding you burrito-ing on the couch. "Are you alright?" Copia asks you as he puts the things he brought on the coffee table but you instantly grab the wine bottle and open it up.

You have a few sips before eventually answering him. "I can't tell you and we can't have sex" You tell him, taking a long sip of the wine. Copia looks at you like a sad puppy at the mention of no sex and grabs the wine bottle from your hands. "Hey?!" You say as you try to get it back but he refuses to give in. "Tell me what's wrong and I'm not here just for sex" Copia says keeping the bottle away from your hands. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything" You say before it feels like there's a grinder inside you making you whimper again but this time into your hand. "I'll find out wether you like it or not" Copia says not amused with your attitude before pinning you down into the couch. "Come on dude" You say breathily as another cramp makes itself known, it had been a while since you had changed your pad so if you didn't do it soon it'll start to leak. 

"You should just stop struggling and tell me" Copia says before leaning down to smell your neck and shuddering immediately. "God in heaven, why do you smell so enticing?" Copia asks you as he licks your neck, moaning at your taste, actually struggling not to bite you. "Tell me" Copia growls and for some odd reason your pad decide to give away so some of the blood starts staining your panties and pants. 

Copia starts sniffing as he continues to lick your neck. "What is that?" Copia asks you as he stops licking your neck to look up and start sniffing the air. You look up at him and he sniffs the air like a predator and you see his eyes turn blood red as he looks down at you. "Copia, you're actually scaring me right now" You tell him, the fact that is blood leaking from your vagina making it even more real with this hungry vampire on top of you. 

He looks you in the eyes, his nose the only thing moving on his face as he continues to sniff the air. His eyes snap to your crotch and he starts tearing off your pants, making you yelp and trying to get him off. "Copia no, you don't want to look there" You say as he manages to pull them down just enough to expose your lower abdomen. He wasn't stopping anytime soon, his vampire nature was peaking through.

"Fine, I'm on my period, there's blood leaking out of my vagina!" You yell at him, hoping he would stop, thinking it's gross. But he doesn't stop and you were running out of ideas. As soon as he pulls them just over your butt you yell "Garlic" as loud as you can, the mere thought of it alone was enough to stop him. (Your safe word from chapter 4 ;) ) That is when he stops. He looks at your red pussy as his eyes turn back to their normal color before looking up at you.

"Forgive me, this whole thing was a bad idea, please forgive me" Copia says standing up from the couch, trying to leave. "Copia no! Come back I can explain!" You yell at him and hope for him to come back. He doesn't even look back. You pull up your pants quickly before running after him. "Can you stop for a minute" You ask him as he is about to tie his shoes. "I was about to do something against your consent" Copia says looking up at you sadly from the floor. 

"That wasn't you, that was the vampire in you" You say as you squat besides him but as soon as you do you feel another cramp making you whine and fall to your knees. "Fuck me that hurts" You tell him as you put one hand on his shoulder and your other on your hip. "Please, I'll let you have a look, it's just that most guys think periods are disgusting and I didn't want you to think any less of me" You tell him as he stops tying his shoe to look at you. 

"I'll-I'll even let you have a taste if you'll be a good boy" You tell him, looking down at his shoes and then up at him innocently to be met by his lustful gaze. "Okay" Copia says as he removes his shoes before standing up. He offers you his hand to help you up from the floor before removing his coat. He takes your hand again and lets you guide him to the couch. "So that's the reason why you smell so exquisite?" Copia asks you as you pull him down onto the couch with you.

"One of the reasons yes. When you're on your period you might smell different then usual, you'll have mood swings, you're hornier and you get cramps. It makes you treat yourself more then usual and you become a bit lazier, which is the reason why I haven't showered today" You tell him as he hovers over you, sniffing the air again and taking in your outfit for today. "That emphasizes your smell and I love it" Copia says as his eyes become half lidded and the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a smile. 

"I smell disgusting" You tell him, blushing but Copia just chuckles lowly before sliding one of his hands under your hoodie. "You smell beautiful. Now tell me, you said that you become more horny? What does that mean?" Copia asks you as he slides his hand across your stomach. (He's not looking for the definition he just wants to know the benefits) "It means-" You say hitching a breath as just the stomach stroking is getting you extremely aroused. 

"It means that I get more sensitive and my orgasms get stronger" You say softly with your eyes half lidded, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer to you. "So you're uh, horny right now?" Copia asks you as he glances down at his hand moving under your hoodie before he makes eye contact with you again. "Yeahh, and orgasms happen to sooth the cramps too so" You say softly, biting you lower lip and Copia can almost feel the lust radiating of off your body. 

"So you wanna-?" Copia starts but you cut him off by grabbing his hand and putting it on your clothed crotch. "Hehe, alright" Copia says before you pull him down for a kiss. Your hormones were getting the better of you and you can't remember the last time you were so wet but all you needed now was an orgasm. Another cramp hits you and you whimper into the kiss making Copia begin to rub you over your pants. 

"Ah, just shut up and make love to me" You say breaking the kiss to breathe a bit before kissing him again. "Before we do, I have to taste your sweet little bloody pussy" Copia growls as he breaks the kiss and you shudder at his words before he yanks your pants down to expose your bloodied panties. You hold your breath because you are used to all the other guys thinking it's vulgar. 

"God, can I just" Copia says shuddering before leaning down into your crotch to sniff your panties. "Ugh what are you doing?" You ask him embarrassingly as he breathes in your womanly scent. "Stop, just fucking get in there already" You say flustered, your face almost as red as your panties. "Can we like move it to the bathroom?" You ask him as you grab his shoulders. "I don't want to bleed on the couch" You say trying to give him an explanation for your nervousness. 

"Okay baby" Copia says smirking up at you and in a blink of an eye you guys are in the bathroom, you laying on a towel on your back, legs spread and an extremely horny Copia buried in your crotch. Copia feels like he's in heaven and you feel the same, moaning in unison as you both enjoy this act of debauchery. "Why does this taste so good?" Copia asks you, looking up at you momentarily to speak, his chin dripping with your period blood.

You grimace at the sight before you and lay down as Copia returns to your pussy, moaning at your taste. For some reason, having someone down there at this time of the month was the best feeling ever and Copia seemed like he had never tasted anything so divine. You hear him mumble praises into your cunt in between licks and sucks. 

Before you know it Copia takes you over the edge and growls as more of your blood seeps out. You are a moaning mess, grinding yourself into his face as you orgasm a second time. By the fifth time you feel as if you could no longer move and Copia breathes heavily into your cunt as he jerks himself off. 

"Can you please just fuck me now so we can relax? I'm exhausted" You say tiredly, your skin tingling and glistening with sweat. Copia hums into your cunt before raising himself up. "Alright, we can do that" Copia says licking his lips, his eyes heavy lidded. Copia stands up and goes over to the sink to wash his face, leaving you like a mess on the floor.

"You are absolutely amazing darling" Copia says drying his face before getting down on his knees again in front of you. You blush at his compliment, covering your face with your hands. "No no, let me see" Copia says grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head before sticking his cock into you. 

"Ohhh, that's nice" You say groaning at the feeling of his cock filling you, arching your back to slide him further into you. "Oh baby, you taste and feel divine" Copia says licking his lips as he starts thrusting, his mood changing like a flip of a switch. You out let a breathy laugh as you feel Copia bring his hand down to your clit. 

"I have to be completely honest with you" Copia says as soon as he starts rubbing you. "This is the best sex I've ever had" Copia says groaning as he thrusts. "I feel like we need to just crash after this, I'm exhausted" Copia says as his thrusts become uneven and just knowing that he is close almost takes you over the edge. 

"Do you think you can come for me now?" Copia asks you, rubbing you even faster. You can't even answer. You just do. Copia groans as he feels you cum, your hips thrusting upwards as you hug his cock. When your pussy pulsates around him you order Copia to cum. Groaning even louder when he does before collapsing on top of you, weighing you down. 

The two of you lay there for a few moments, catching your breath before Copia finally pulls out. "Come on dear, lets clean ourselves" Copia says helping you up from the floor before wrapping his hands around your hips before kissing your forehead, respecting the fact that you do not really want to taste yourself. 

Copia brings you to the shower, turning it on and letting the water get warm while hugging you closely. "Thank you for doing this with me today" You say looking up at him. "No, thank you" Copia says smiling before kissing your forehead once more. 

You chuckle at his words before checking the water that appears to be ready. You get into the shower and pull him into it with you. Copia takes his time to bathe you and he lets you bathe him and after the shower you dry each other.

"I know that what I did to you earlier was quite vulgar and I understand that you do not want to be anywhere near my mouth. Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush I could use?" Copia asks you as he wraps a towel around his waist. "Right" You say watching him before digging through one of the cabinets to find a spare toothbrush. 

"Here" You say as you had found one, still in it's packaging after digging through all of the shit there. "Thank you" Copia says while bowing slightly making you giggle and grab a tampon. You step out of the bathroom just to get some privacy while putting the tampon in, when you return to wash your hands and throw away the wrapping you are greeted by Copia, brushing his teeth in a very elegant way. 

(Is it just me or do some people just brush their teeth really well or like in a very pleasing way? I know that I sometimes just jam it into my cheek and shit but I know people that do it very nicely, no? okay just me?) 

Copia sees you come in and is quick to finish so you can wash your hands. You go over to the sink as Copia wipes his mouth and you look up into the mirror and only see yourself there. "Hey Copia?" You say looking back to find Copia standing besides you. Confused, you look back into the mirror and you see only you. 

"You seem to forget that I am an actual vampire" Copia says as you notice a floating toothbrush in the mirror that Copia goes to put in the glass in front of you. "Yeah" You breathe before turning around. 

"Do you mind if I taste some of that chocolate you brought me earlier?" You ask him as you dig your fingers in his chest hair, running them through it before tugging on it gently. "No, not at all, please. That's the only reason I brought it in the first place, to watch you eat it" Copia says before leaning down for a kiss. You giggle into the kiss, tapping him on the chest before breaking it. 

"Lets go then" You say skipping out the door, still naked. Copia chuckles as he puts the towel away before following you to the couch where he finds you wrapped in a blanket. "This chocolate is really good, and the wine. You spoil me" You say smiling as you welcome him with open arms. 

"No you spoil me" Copia says pointing at himself as he has a seat besides you. You giggle before having another piece of chocolate. "Do you ever drink anything that's not blood?" You ask him as you grab the wine bottle before having a sip. 

"I sometimes drink wine and sometimes coconut water, you know I used to only drink coconut water for a while, before I met you of course" Copia says, snuggling closer and grabbing the wine bottle. "You drink coconut water?" You ask him as you lay against the armrest.

"I used to, I hardly ever do that anymore" Copia says handing you the wine bottle. "When I was turned the first thing I did was to feed of off someone, and I drained them. When I came to my senses I couldn't believe it and I promised myself to never do something like that again but since I can't go a long time without feeding I just ended up draining more people and each time I promised myself I would never do that again" Copia says pulling the blanket over him. 

"What changed?" You ask him as you have some more chocolate, clutching the wine bottle. "Well I met some interesting people, interesting vampires to be exact. They could be considered vegan. Since I didn't like going around draining people without knowing if their blood was clean or not I took their advice" Copia says closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind the couch.

"I see" You say smiling at him before having a one last sip of the wine. "What's so special about me?" You ask him and when you look back at him you find him looking at you. "I don't know, I haven't quite figured it out yet" Copia says smirking as he raises his hand to caress your cheek. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" Copia asks as you grab his hand and pull him on top of you.

"Not at all" You say as Copia lays down on top of you, his hands on each side of your head and his legs in between yours. You hug him as he just lays there, breathing in your scent as you stroke his back. "Someone's tired?" You whisper into his ear, smiling against it. 

"Would you like to move to the bed?" You ask him in a mid yawn and he just snuggles closer. "So this is how it's going to be huh? How about you do the thing you did to get us into the bathroom earlier?" You ask him stiffling a laugh before you feel yourselves fall onto your soft bed. 

"Hah! Nice one" You say startled as you try to move onto your side but you are pinned down by Copia's body. "Fine" You say a bit irritated but soon your eyelids grow heavy and you start running your hands through his hair, making him purr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you discover Copia's job, the next chapter will happen after this one happened and the game titles I mention in this chapter were from a name generator, so none of them are supposed to exist ;)

"Hey babe, what is your job again?" You ask him as you open up your eyes and raising yourself from his lap. "I never told you?" Copia asks you, sad that your head left his lap. "I don't think you did" You say, noticing his expression change slightly making you snuggle up to his side. 

"Well, I make video games, err, I program them" Copia says sliding his hand into your hair, scratching your scalp softly with his long ass finger nails, it felt like one of those metallic head massagers, making you shiver and forgetting your question for a minute.

You moan as Copia continues to slowly scratch your scalp, almost making you purr if you were even capable of making that sound. "Soo, what games have you made" You manage to mutter as the scratching is making you a bit sleepy. "I've made many games as I take all the jobs, because they pay very well" Copia says as you lean into him while he continues to scratch your scalp. 

"Mmmh, can you give me some examples, I might have played some" You say as all you'd want to do now is to melt into him. "The most popular games I've made are called Fearless memory, Sin and Illusions, Magic of honor and Darkspace" Copia says, clearly happy with his doing as he slows down his scratches, making you even more sleepy. 

"I think I've heard of Darkspace" You say as Copia stops his hand completely and removes it from your hair. Copia hums as you slide back down into his lap, ready to just pass out on him. "A game developer, interesting" You mutter as Copia gets comfortable in his sitting position and almost falls asleep but you shoot back up with another question. 

"How the fuck did you get a job as a game developer?" You ask him, raising yourself up so you can face him. Copia sighs and gives you a tired look. "Come on, tell me. Did you hypnotize them or something?" You say, poking at his chest, annoying him slightly.

Copia gives you a slightly startled look before opening his mouth to say something but he changes his mind. "You can hypnotize people?" You ask him, startled as you had only been joking. "Yup, I did know how to program though" Copia says proceeding to stand up from the couch but you pull him back down. 

"Please tell me that you haven't hypnotized me without my consent" You say, not letting go of his shirt. "I have not. I only use it when I have to, I use to do it back in the day when I'd feed on people on the streets" Copia says before sighing loudly. "Can we take a nap?" Copia asks you and you return his tired gaze with a smile. "Of course" You say grabbing his hand and getting off the couch, pulling him with you. 

"I'm not tired though" You say as you get closer to your room. "I'll just do what I did to you earlier" Copia says yawning before you pull him down onto the bed with you. "Or you could hypnotize me, you have my consent of course" You say smiling at his tired face as Copia struggles to keep his eyes open. "Fuck okay, I'll have to undress though, I don't like sleeping in my clothes" Copia says sitting up again and beginning to work on his buttons. 

"Here, I'll do it" You say, swatting his hands away and unbuttoning his shirt quickly, or at least quicker than him with those long ass nails of his, before helping him slide out of it. "Aaand, your pants" You say as you start working on his belt. "No no, I can do those myself, you just get undressed" Copia says, swatting your hands away.

You sigh as you get off the bed and undress quickly before walking over to the light switch and turning it off. "How do you do this? More importantly how did you discover this?" You ask him as you navigate over to your bed. 

"I'm too tired to explain that all to you now, let me just do this so we can seep" Copia says tiredly, pulling the covers up to your chin as your knees bump into the mattress. "Okay, whatever you say" You say as you crawl onto it before sliding under the covers. You find Copia's warm body quickly, and Copia greets you with open arms. With one of Copia's arms around you, you lay your head on Copia's chest while you slide your hand over his firm stomach.

"Are you ready?" Copa asks you as he puts his hand on top of yours on his stomach. "Yup" You say before sighing loudly preparing for whatever he's going to do. "Alright" Copia says bringing his hand that was on your stomach to your face, his whole hand, hovering over your face, his nails poking your face a bit. "Sleep" Copia says as he puts his hand on your face, his nails finally touching your skin.

"That's it?" You ask him yawning into his hand. "I usually don't do the hand thing because that doesn't really do anything. It's just me thinking what I want and me projecting my energy onto the person" Copia says before yawning loudly and removing his hand. You can't answer him though because you were already asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Copia thinks he has drained you, poor baby, he cares so much about you owo

It was one evening where you hadn't heard from Copia for a while but when you started to get worried there was a knock on the door. Confused you hurry to the door and take your time opening it. When you finally open the door you are greeted by Copia, and he looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes, he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was a mess and his face was scruffy, which was odd because you've never seen him with facial hair. 

You give him a startled look and you thought he was going to burst out crying, but before he could you grab his hand and pull him inside. "Are you okay" You ask him as he wraps his arms around you, burying his face in the crease of your neck. Copia stays like that for a few moments, inhaling your scent and clawing slightly at your clothes before letting go of you. 

"I took a job" Copia says kicking off his shoes before grabbing your hand and leading you to your room. "And?" You ask as you go and Copia doesn't respond until you're right out side your room. "And I haven't slept or showered since Monday, and I'm so fucking thirsty" Copia says and the last four words are barely audiable as he leans towards your neck again. 

"I see" You say as you feel your heartbeat quicken on reflex making Copia growl into your ear. "It's taking all of my willpower not to feed on you right now without your consent. Please let me feed on you my darling girl" Copia says into your neck before licking it, his warm wet tongue making you shiver. 

"Alright, lets move to the bed" You say gulping as your heart beat quickens even more. You feel a sudden excitement shoot through you but when you are suddenly pinned to the bed you get a bit nervous and a bit wet too. You hitch a breath as Copia removes your shirt and grinds down into your crotch making you both groan. 

"Copia please, babe hah" You say as Copia slides his hand into your pants and his mouth attacks your neck, licking and sucking on it, no biting _yet._ You grab the front of his t-shirt as you grind up into his touch, you hadn't masturbated for a good while as you were busy with other things. 

As soon as he finally bites down on your neck he slides a long finger into you. You yelp at the sudden pain but when Copia starts working on you the pain turns into pleasure. Copia moans at your divine taste as he continues to feed on you and he doesn't stop until you let out a tiny mewl as you cum and pass out.

Yes, you did pass out from the loss of blood but the powerful orgasm was what drove you over the edge. Copia usually didn't take more then 10% of blood from you, not that he's counting, but this time he took a little too much, about 15% this time. Disoriented and full, Copia looks over your unconcious body with lust filled eyes before snapping back to reality.  

"No no no no, fuck fuck fuck" Copia says panicking, suddenly wide awake as he removes his hand from your pants. "Fuuuuck, no, what have I done?" Copia asks himself as he licks the cum of off his hand before wiping the rest of it on his shirt. "Copia what the hell were you thinking?" Copia questions himself as he gets up from the bed and starts pacing around. 

"Fuck, what do I do?" Copia asks himself as he begins to pull at his already wild hair. "The internet" Copia says to himself as he stops dead in his tracks while he looks around your room for your computer. He finds it rather quickly actually and holds his breath as he opens it up and hopes that it doesn't ask him for a password. Thankfully it doesn't. 

Copia is surprisingly quick to find a website that tells him to make sure the person is on their back, and if there are no injuries and the person is breathing he should raise the person's legs above heart level and remove every restricting piece of clothing, like belts and such. 

Copia looks over you with a worried expression on his face and notices you wearing comfortable clothes like he was so there were no restrictions. He runs into the bathroom to wet a cloth to pat your forehead with and is back on the bed in no time. "Alright" Copia says to himself as he gets on the bed with you and gets on his knees as you lie horizontally in front of him. Copia grabs your legs and raises them above heart level and starts patting your forehead.

Copia lowers your legs after about ten minutes and starts touching your upper body, your face, your neck, your chest, just to check to see if you'll wake up. Copia sighs as you don't and he raises you legs up slowly again while he continues to pat your forehead. It was becoming clearer and clearer as the time went by that Copia might have to call an ambulance, that is of course the last thing he wants to do as how would you explain to the paramedic that you almost drained your girlfriend? And even if he'd hypnotize them, he'd have to hypnotize the whole hospital which would take a lot of energy and time. 

What Copia thought was an hour was only around five minutes and you wake up, disoriented as fuck. "Baby!" Copia shouts as he lowers your legs slowly and lays down to hug you tightly. "I thought I lost you" Copia sobs into your ear and you try to hug him back but you can't because you're still weak. "Nah, I'm still here, you're stuck with me, I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon" You say giggling weakly as Copia strokes down your cheek. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take so much from you" Copia says into you neck, ashamed of himself. "What's done is done, you'll just have to remember not to take so much more from me next time" You say as your arms gain consciousness and they immediately go and caress his back. 

"There won't be a next time" Copia says into your neck and you stop stroking his back. "What, are you the one leaving?" You ask him as you lower your hands to grab his chin and turn is face towards you. "No, I just, I will go back to drinking coconut water and never feed from you again" Copia says as he avoids your gaze as he lets go of you. 

"This was an accident, you'll just be more careful next time" You say a bit sadly as you did actually love your guys' feeding sessions, the orgasms he would give you, god, they were just perfect. "I can't do it, I'll just end up hurting you again" Copia says sobbing as he turns around on the bed. 

"No you won't, we'll make sure you won't" You say, trying to comfort him, your heart aching at the fact that he cares so much about you. Copia continues to sob into the pillow he's clutching, quietly bashing himself in regret. "Copia please stop" You say as you use all of your strength to roll over to your side so you are now spooning him. 

"It was an accident and accidents happen, you are forgiven" You say sliding your hand across his hip to hold him by his stomach. "Please stop crying" You say, pressing against his back side and burying your face in his hair, just above his nape. Copia tries to speak but chokes on his own words and whimpers as he clutches the pillow tighter. 

"Calm down. Come on, turn around for me" You say loosening your grip on him slightly and Copia does actually turn around in your embrace. "There we are" You say pleased but Copia doesn't look up at you so you slide your hands around the back of his head and pull him towards your chest, to see if that will sooth the inner conflict he's having. 

Copia accepts your embrace and slides his hands around your back and buries it in your chest like you were going for. "That's it" You say as you hold his head with one hand and the other you use to stroke his back. Copia actually calms down fairly quickly and when he finds the right time he brings his flustered face up from your chest to apologize for his behavior. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful and you just hold each other, lucky for you as you were still weak as fuck from earlier.

 

Fyi, if you were to donate blood the staff would take around 13% of you blood supply, if they'd take more you might pass out, that's why I chose to have Copia take about 15%. Just enough to pass you out but not enough to send you into shock. Also, holding your legs above heart level does work and people should gain consciousness fairly quickly after this, it think google said something about 3-4 minutes max, if it's longer you should definitely be concerned, again that's why I chose 5 minutes, just to make it a little more scary for Copia, poor baby. (All of this is from the internet so if you're a doctor, nurse, paramedic ect. I'm sorry if this is horribly wrong lol)


End file.
